This was never meant to happen
by RaindropsOnRoses65
Summary: Mycroft and Anthea are teenagers, Mycroft is dating Greg. Anthea and Mycroft love each other.


Anthea, you know that I'm with Greg. Why are you offering to let me sleep over?" Mycroft asked his best friend.

"Well, it won't be sex or anything. I know you're gay. We could just hang out. Plus, Greg's at football camp and my parents are away this weekend," Anthea replied.

"I'm not completely gay. I'm more like 'Greg-sexual'," Mycroft replied.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But come on, please? We should hang out without Greg tagging along. I like him, but I like it more when it's just you and I," she pleaded.

"Fine, we just won't tell Greg," Mycroft replied, giving in to the only female who had ever caught his eye. He was gay, but he was "Anthea-sexual". He was nervous to be alone with her. He had a hard enough time controlling himself when he was with her in public. A whole weekend alone and he might give in to his urges. He wouldn't cheat on Greg though. Even though he wanted Anthea more.

"Well, I didn't realize that your parents gave you the keys to the liquor cabinet too," Mycroft said after Anthea dangled them in front of his face.

"They didn't, I found them in my father's desk," she replied. "And if he gets upset with me, I'll tell him to not leave them lying around. Even though he didn't."

"So, er, what shall we do first?" Mycroft asked nervously.

"How about we get your stuff out of your suitcase in the bedroom," she suggested. "By that, I didn't mean, er, you know get your cock out of your pants in my bedroom." She blushed lightly. "Although, after we get drunk I can't guarantee it won't happen. Plus, I also know where my parents hide their cigarettes too. But you don't smoke, so, that's pointless, because you don't like it when people do it around you."

"Alright, well, er, I guess I'll get unpacked. Oh, by the way, my parents think I'm staying with my mummy's brother, he's covering for me," Mycroft said, winking. "So, not a word of this when you're over, ok?"

"Deal," Anthea agreed. "And, my parents think it's me and a few other girls, so not a word of this when you're over, deal?"

"Deal," Mycroft said, opening his small suitcase. "Er, I didn't know what we'd be doing, so I brought casual clothes and some more formal clothes."

"It's just the two of us. You could walk around naked and it would be fine with me," Anthea said, leaning up and kissing his cheek. "Mycroft, now that it's you and I alone and we'll be this way for a while, I want to tell you something."

"Yes, Anthea?" Mycroft asked taking the clothes out of his suitcase.

"Mycroft, I love you, I always have. And I am very jealous of Greg. I really am and I want to have you to myself," Anthea said, pulling Mycroft onto her before kissing him.  
Mycroft responded immediately, falling onto the bed, holding Anthea to him. "Wait," he gasped breathlessly, "I have Greg."

"Yeah, sorry," Anthea said, getting off him and walking out of the room. "I'm just going to watch a film or something, come down when you're ready if you want."

"Anthea, please. Greg isn't here. You are. He doesn't need to know if anything happens. He will never know I was here with you," Mycroft called, following Anthea out of the room. "Please, come back. I've always loved you much more than I ever loved Greg. Anthea, I want you."

Anthea stopped in her tracks. "Did you just say that you want me?"

"Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"Because I want you."

"Yet, you were thinking about Greg when we were kissing."

"I'm so sorry, Anthea," he said quietly, sealing the gap between the two of them, pulling her into him once again.

"Mycroft, I can't believe you and I just did that," Anthea gasped as she lay in Mycroft's arms, naked, covered in one of her bed sheets.

"I've wanted you for so long Anthea. I'm glad that we did that, but like you said can't

believe we just did that," Mycroft said smiling.

"Mycroft, I'm so glad you feel the same way about me as I do about you," Anthea

whispered, kissing him softly.

"Anthea, since we have a mutual love for one another, perhaps you and I should date," Mycroft said, twirling her hair with his fingers.

"Myc, no, you're dating Greg," Anthea replied, turning to her side to put an arm and a leg around Mycroft.

"Yet, if anyone saw us like this, they'd think you and I are together. Greg has never held my heart the way that you do. Also, he asked me to be his, and I thought that dating him would get me to stop wanting you so much. Obviously I was wrong," Mycroft replied, putting his arm around her.

"I love you and I was always jealous of Greg. I never thought that I'd lose my virginity to you," Anthea said, kissing his cheek lightly.

"And, I never thought I'd do the same to you. Thank you Anthea, you're lovely and Greg will never know about any of this, neither will our parents."

"No they won't. We should do this more often."

"Certainly. Whenever Greg is out of town, next time I think we should use protection though," Mycroft said.

"Agreed. My parents keep the condoms in the same place that they keep their cigarettes, so I know where they are."

"This is a nice little secret between friends," Mycroft said.

"Yeah, it is," Anthea replied.


End file.
